katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
289
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2012 as 4.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: 289 is believed to be the 2008 offspring of 94 Known Litters of Cubs: 1 possibly in 2016: In 2016 when first observed, 289 returned to Brooks Camp as a single female, however she was showing signs of lactation incidcating that she may have produced a litter of cubs that season. Darting Attempts: 289 was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, by Ranger Saxton in 2017. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2015:' 'July 2015:' 2015.07.13: ' 289 photo by Mike Fitz. 289 and 32 Chunk photo #1 , photo #2 , photo #3 , photo #4 , photo #5, and photo #6 by Carla Farris. 'September 2015: 2015.09.12: 289 photo by Mike Fitz. 2015.09.19: 289 photo by Mike Fitz. 'October 2015:' 2015.10.15: 10:00: 289 video by Mickey Williams: 289 video by Mickey Williams: 2015.10.20: 16:43: 289 and 151 Walker video by Mickey Williams: '2016:' 'June 2016:' 2016.06.23: 10:00: 289 video by Mickey Williams: 11:3?: '289 being courted by 89 Backpack video by Mickey Williams: 'July 2016: 2016.07.02: Mike Fitz flickr photos: 289 photo and 289 & 151 Walker photo . 2016.07.07: 289 and 89 Backpack courting and mating: Part 1 video by Ratna: 289 and 89 Backpack courting and mating Part 2 video by Ratna: 289 and 89 Backpack courting and mating The Beginning video by Mickey Williams: 856 approaches and ends the mating session between 289 and 89 Backpack video by Mickey Williams: 20:15(ish): During a July 7, 2016 play-by-play with Ranger Mike Fitz 856 can be observed courting 289. Cam viewer, Jeanette Koenig captures part of this courting in this video "Bear 856's Love Triangle" that captures the play-by-play footage at approximately 1:15:24 into the Explore Bears & Bison video linked above. The entire July 7, 2016 play-by-play that began around 19:00 with additional footage of 856 courting 289 that evening can be viewed here: 2016.07.08: 13:44: 289 and 151 mating video by Mickey Williams: 18:5?: 289 and 151 Walker at corner video by Mickey Williams: 2016.07.09: 289 and 151 Walker mating photo by Mike Fitz on flickr. 2016.07.11 15:07: 289 still being courted by 856 video by Mickey Williams: 2016.07.10: 289 and 856 courting: Part 1 "The Heat Is On" video by Brenda D: Part 2 video by Brenda D: Part 3 video by Brenda D: Part 4 video by Brenda D: Part 5 video by Brenda D: Part 6 video by Brenda D: 2016.07.15: '289 and 856 video by Brenda D: '''2016.07.16: ' 289 and 856 courting videbo by Brenda D: 480 Otis' proximity to 289 is not acceptable to 856 in this video by Martina: '''2016.07.26: 289 and 151 Walker video by Brenda D: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.03: 289 and 151 Walker on North side above the falls and then below the falls video by Ratna: 2016.09.15: 289 video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.16: 289 on her rock video by Melissa Freels. At approximately 4:47 into this video 289 enters from the North (left) side of the river.: 2016.09.17: 289 catches fish video by Anna-Marie (aka Cam Op Scout): 2016.09.18: 289 and 503 Cubadult's playful morning video by Cheryl Burnside: 289 and 503 Cubadult photo by GreenRiver: 289 PIC 2016.09.18 w 503 CUBADULT BY GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.03.09.jpg|289 and 503 Cubadult September 18, 2016 by GreenRiver 2016.09.22: Photo by GreenRiver: 289 PIC 2016.09.22 BY GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.03.09.jpg|289 September 22, 2016 by GreenRiver 2016.09.30: 289 video by Brenda D: '2017:' 'July 2017:' 2017.07.15: 289 on underwater cam video by Erum Chad: 'October 2017:' 2017.10.03: 289(?) video by Melissa Freels: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2016:' '289 and 89 Backpack Courting & Mating:' 2016.07.07: '''See videos above under '''2016.07.07 '289 & 151 Walker Mating:' 2016.07.09: Mike Fitz observed 289 and 151 Walker mating. Photo on Mike's flickr. '289 & 856 Courting:' 2016.07.16: 289 and 856 courting video by Brenda D: 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' Add here Category:Bear Book